Echoes of a Nightmare
With Captain Uzore freed from his curse, the party asked him what had happened. Captain Uzor told them that the devastators had long predicted a terror called "The Netethri" would fall from the sky and that eternal glory would go to the one who could defeat it. His crew attempted to fight it and failed, do it cursed him. Dyani used the Circlet of Conveyance to read his memory of his battle with this creature. In his memory Dyani saw him sailing his ship through the meteor reefs.But as he did a star fell from the sky and landed in the ocean. The memory flashed forward the the cpatain's ship being attacked by a large hideous monster. It had the head of a praying Mantis with long Mandibles, the hard shell of a crab, two arms with claws and tons of tentacles. Uzor and his men were not match for it and they fell. Gigs asked the captain what year he thought it was. It turns out the captain had died all the way back in the year 1622TI by the Thal'Thaxian calendar, meaning he had died almost 1,500 years ago. Not wanting to leave such a beast in the ocean the sea's insanity turned back to face it. Captain Uzore said if the beast was killed he would be free to pass on. As the sun was up his ghost ship would soon disappear, but once everyone had a rest he agreed to show them to the spot where the creature was. After sleeping through most of the day the Sea's Insanity crew made their way toward where Captain Uzore had directed them. As the sun went down the ghostly hobgoblin ship appeared off the port side and began to guide them. In an unexpected twist the Sea's insanity crew, to stave off the unsettling effects of being next to a ghost ship began to sing sea shanties. The enemy ship countered with darker and unsettling shanties of their own, and the two entered a sort of sing-off. Neither side won, but both sides sung their hearts out for that one. Once they reach the spot where the hobgoblin ship, known as the Nev-Silij, stopped over a massive crater reef that went down like a funnel into the darker part of the ocean. Azban turned into a giant octopus and explored down to find an underwater chasm 500 feet below the surface. Inside the sea life was mutated and rotesque. She went back up to get a light from Jhonn and went down again. This time something was moving in the water around her and she retreated in time to see the chitinous face of the Netethri chasing her, and it used its laser vision to destroy her light source. Gigs tried to use the Circlet of conveyance, but when he did he was psychically attacked by the creature. Gigs went over to the Nev-Silij where no one would speak to him. Gigs knew that in many ancient hobgoblin cultures it was improper to speak unless someone of superior rank started the conversation. The Warchief among the hobgoblins, called Shognuk was their leader so he was the one Gigs would need to talk to. Shognuk was less amiable than Uzore but he too wanted the Netethri dead so he agreed to help in the fight. They agreed to use Lux's lighting combined with their devastator, Nadek's lighting magic to try to shock the creature out. The plan worked, but it turned out the monster was immune to lighting damage. All they did with their massive lighting assault on the chamber was get its attention. A fierce battle broke out with the two ships ramming the Netethri from either side to pin it. However it was avble to misty step. Jhonn and Yao did most of the damage and took most of the beast's wrath. As it was on its last legs it struck Yao with its laser vision and turned him to mist. In this mist form Yao was unable to move. It took all of Yao;s might to re-materialize after the creature had its head and shell blasted off. But underneath the shell was a hideous amalgamation between a beholder and an octopus. It even shared a beholder's ability to cancel magic. The battle continued for a while, but once again the rangers came out on top as Gigs dealt the final blow by jumping to the hobgoblin ship and using a lighting lure spell to pull the Netethri into their ram to finish it off. After it was dead a significant amount of the Nev-silij crew disappeared but Usore, Nadec and several others stayed and only disappeared when the sun came up. It was likely they would cross paths with the Wahda Guild again. After winning the group got the Netethri's shell and two items from its lair. A Trident of Fish command called the Piercing Gaze, and a Rod of Power called The Dullard's Eye. On the way back to have the Sea's Insanity fixed the group discussed it and decided that with the timing and the fact that the Netethri seemed to share beholder qualities it was likely a horror dreamed up by Gel'ixs the beholder from Astazia that remained all these years later. Upon arriving home the Sea's Insanity was fixed.